Legend of the Two Swords
by linkman456
Summary: In a world full of darkness, which used to be a lovely RPG game, it is up to two people to beat the game and save everyone inside it. Those two people named Asuna and Kirito, face 100 floors of enemies, traps, treasures, and bosses. The two stay close, and find themselves in love. They cannot let their guards down, they must protect eachother. If they die, they cannot return alive.


Hello guys! It's 2013! Woo! :D I know I haven't been on in like… a couple years. So, What it is, is I've been So busy lately. School is basically it. So, I got extra time this weekend, with nothing to do. So, I decided "You know what, I owe it to them." So here it is! A new story! I saw a TON of new animes, so now I have more to work with. Enjoy the story!

Kirito and Asuna were out gaining EXP points, near gate 15. They were often fighting Boars, or whatever seemed a threat to them. They never split apart, and never got caught off guard. They could not chance dying in the game, for they would die in real life. After they fought off enough boars, they both reached level 40 (100 being the highest), and decided to head back to the village to regain their health.

Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand, and smiled at her. She couldn't help but let out a blush. When they reached the village, Kirito brought Asuna to a nice diner.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I've never been here before"

"No problem, I just wanted to reward you for all your hard work. So, this is all on me."

Asuna placed her hand on Kirito's, and told him "I'm so glad to have met you. It's been really nice meeting you. I could have died many times, but you were there to help me. So, I just want to say thank you."

Kirito and Asuna stood up after their nice meal, and decided it was best to leave. After all, the diner was going to close any minute now. They walked out together, started down a narrow path. It was getting late now, and Kirito checked his watch. It marked 11:48 PM. "Asuna, I think we should book reservations at a hotel, and leave tomorrow morning. It's getting late."

"Alright." They stopped by a hotel, with a great view of the outside landscape, and Kirito paid the lady at the front desk 500 points for room 31. When they got inside, they realized there was only one bed.

"I guess we share then" Kirito remarked with a shrug. Asuna's face turned red by the sudden remark.

"I guess that's the only choice." She replied, looking a little nervous. They both plopped on the bed, and laid facing each other.

"Well, good night." He told her, as he turned off the light.

In the morning, Kirito woke up and Asuna was sitting at the edge of the bed, in her pajamas. Kirito chuckled to himself, as Asuna turned around.

"What's so funny?" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing" he answered with a smirk.

"Well, I have to get dressed. Don't look." Asuna said as Kirito waited outside the hallway.

After about 2 minutes Kirito walked in, just as she out on her shirt, but he got a glimpse of her curves. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, but next time, wait for me to say I'm done. Jeez." She told him, with a mad face.

"Sorry, but we should go. We are going to have to fight a boss today." He replied, looking sad.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just… please don't die." He answered with a shaky voice.

"It's okay, I won't. I'll fight my hardest."

Kirito sighed as he put on his jacket, and politely helped Asuna up and left the room. "Lets go" Kirito said eagerly. He picked up his sword, and headed out the door. He was ready to kick some a**!

Lol, I just had to end the story like that. So, if you're wondering what this is, it is from an anime called Sword Art Online. Here is a brief description: The players of a virtual reality MMORPG, Aincrad Online, are trapped and fighting for their very lives. After it is announced that the only way to leave the game is by beating it, Kirito—a very powerful swordsman—and his friends take on a quest to free all the minds trapped in Aincrad (credit to ) So, yeah. Stay tuned for chapter 2, and new updates for my older stories. Bye! :D


End file.
